Ways that Dusk is more Evil than Lord Voldamort
by VandDuskgrowlcatnip
Summary: Yes i know his name is spelt wrong. Sticks tonge out. ANy way, title speaks for itself. Some pretty good reasons in here. -Blixie


Way's Dusk is more evil than Voldeomort

AN/ yes, I have only read two of the books. But I already know who is more evil than lord Voldeomort. Took me a while to spell that. Yes. It is DUSK! DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or even the right to make a fan fiction because I have yet to read all of the books. Please refrain from suing and or killing me. **

She kicks little puppie dogs, where as Voldeomort just kills them with a zap of his magical stick.

Voldeomort quickly kills people with his magical stick, and Dusk, hangs them by their eyelashes in a damp leaky dungeon and beats them with a coat hanger every day until they die!

Voldeomort is afraid of Dumbeldor, and Dusk is afraid of PINK

Voldeomort hates to drop food on the floor, Dusk dropped that muffin your eating right now in the cat box!

Voldeomort is a good little citizen when it comes to pluming. Dusk backed up your toilet, so that your house blew up!

Voldeomort will give you a freaking awesome scar on your forehead, but Dusk will use her evilness to make you look exactly like BARBIE!!

Voldeomort, looks very scary, you might never recognize Dusk. She wears a misleading smile.

Its actually and evil grin.

Voldeomort is bent only on killing Harry Potter and ruling the world. Dusk however is bent on killing every one she does not like who wears pink and also Barbie.

Voldeomort likes Barbie.

He's actually dating Barbie.

Voldeomort has tea every morning. But Dusk, had human blood for breakfast!

Voldeomort will not let you use his pencil sharpener. Dusk is the one who broke yours!

Voldeomort might spare your life if you help him kill Harry and take over the world…Dusk will still hang you by your eyelashes and beat you with a coat hanger…don't believe her when she says she wont.

Voldeomort is only a wizard…but Dusk…is an all-powerful NINJA!!

Voldeomort will not give you ice cream, Dusk will, but only she knows that she spit on it.

Voldeomort will not spin you in a spiny chair; Dusk however, will spin you until you throw up!

Voldeomort does not like the taste of toothpaste mixed with orange juice, Dusk LOVES IT

Voldeomort will never let you use his pen. Dusk will let you use it but only she knows that it is bewitched to squirt ink all over your brand new shoes!

Voldeomort will still knock before he kills you, Dusk will just pop up in a cloud of smoke. Then kill you.

Voldeomort will save you a seat to watch Harry Potter die. Dusk will auction it off to the highest bidder. Even if its Ron.

Then she will kill Ron for breathing the same air as her even though he paid to breath that air!

Voldeomort will never replace a light bulb for you Dusk will never replace a KIDNEY for you. Even if she doesn't hate you. Your still not getting one of her kidneys

Voldeomort would only kill Sirius (Never mind that he's already dead…) but Dusk would have forced him to live the rest of his life as her pet puppy dog…then she would kick him when she was angry.

Voldeomort will only lock you in a dungeon and keep you there until you die of thirst. Dusk will come down and start chugging lemonade. Yes, right in front of you..every day…until you die!

Voldeomort will kill your boyfriend. Dusk will make them fall in love with HER then invite you to the WEDDING! Then kill him on their honeymoon.

Voldeomort doesn't like to watch Walt Disney movies. But Dusk is plotting their downfall as we speak!

Voldeomort will not share his popcorn with you at the movies. Dusk will jump up and tear the screen eating popcorn the whole time

Voldeomort will make you sick. Dusk will keep you on the treadmill for all of ETERNITY!

Voldeomort will make fun of your ridiculas name, while Dusk will give you an even more riduculas name

Voldeomort will break your stapler, Dusk will use it to staple you to the wall and then break it.

Voldeomort will poison your cookies; But Dusk will make you eat BURNT ONES!

Voldeomort has many evil alias, Dusk has none and is STILL scarier than HIM!

Voldeomort will turn your crush into a toad, Dusk will TELL him that you LIKE him!

Dusk is just plain more evil. She just is. No doubt about it.

Voldeomort will make fun of your new haircut, Dusk will sneak up behind you and GIVE you a new hair cut. And you wont like it unless your crazy….wait a second….i'm crazy

_**AN/ Admit it…that's a lot of good reasons.**_


End file.
